


No More Distance

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: It's Oikawa's birthday but he doesn't know how to celebrate. His roommate though, has plans.





	No More Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I AM LATE I KNOW 
> 
> I wasn't even going to do this but then I read @chuuchuuyaa's piece and got inspired. Hope you guys like this!

College was killing Oikawa Tooru, very very slowly. Most days seemed to drag on as he worked on multiple projects, all with deadlines for the week after. With no Iwaizumi around to smack him, giving him some sense, the boy overworked himself. Pulling all nighters was starting to take a tool on him. 

With his he head and arms spread across his desk, he glanced at the calendar sitting just a few inches away from him. Most dates from June were crossed out, except for the 20th onwards. The digital clock on his nightstand showed 3 am, which meant it was already the 20th. It had been the 20th for 3 whole hours.

"It's my birthday." He whispered so to not to wake Kuroo, his roommate. "Yay."

He quickly fell asleep after correcting his own mistakes on the paper he had been writing all night. He could use 3 and a half hours of sleep. It was better than just staying up all night, anyway. 

The alarm clock rang both Oikawa and Kuroo up. Kuroo had snored his way through the night and left bed pretty easily. Oikawa, who had fallen asleep on the desk, was still groggy as the infernal sound clicked in his ears.

"Shut it up." He mumbled. "Please."

"You have to stop working so late, Oikawa." Kuroo threw a pack of gum at him. "And for the love of god, remember to brush your teeth next time."

"Yeah yeah..." Oikawa slowly walked to their closet and dressed up as quickly as he could - which wasn't that fast - after putting a piece of mint gum in his mouth. 

His roommate left the room with him. He went left and while Oikawa tried to go right, Kuroo pulled him by his shirt's collar. "This way, Tooru."

"Right." He clicked his tongue, dragging his feet along. 

They sat in class, next to each other as always but Oikawa quickly put his head down. He let his arms hang by his side, face turned to Kuroo which only a cheek touching the university desk. 

"Man, it's your birthday." Kuroo reminded him. Oikawa had already forgotten. "You shouldn't be this bad."

"Yeah well..." He yawned, closing his eyes. "I am. Can't do anything about it now."

Oikawa missed the worried glance his friend gave him as class dragged on. He slept for most of it, having to get the notes from Kuroo afterwords.

"Saviour." He mumbled.

"Ya ya, now come on." Kuroo dragged Oikawa outside campus.

Before they could completely leave, Oikawa processed what was going on. "Tetsu-chan? Where are we going? We still have classes!"

"Tooru, it's your birthday and you're tired as fuck. We're skipping classes today so you can have some fun and rest." He opened his car, which was on the parking lot, with the keys. 

"What... but-" Oikawa's protest was cut short.

"You are not getting out of this." He started the engine and drove off. 

The birthday boy sighed, giving up. It's not like him being in class would make a big difference now after all.

"Where are you even taking me?" He questioned.

"Birthday surprise." Kuroo smirked with his secret well kept. 

"You tease me way too much, Tetsu-chan." Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

He leaned on the car window to watch other cars passing by. Suddenly, Kuroo was parking.

"We arrived already?" He glanced at Kuroo before taking a look around where they were. "No..."

They were at Karaoke Sushi. One of Oikawa's favorite place in the world because it was singing and sushi combined. What's not to love?

"AAAAAH." Oikawa screamed a bit too loudly, forgetting he hadn't had enough sleep. "Dude, I love you."

"I know." Kuroo smirked, once again. "Now come on, we're the last ones to get here."

"Last ones?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

His question was answered when they entered the premises. Oikawa's old volleyball team was there, along with Bokuto, Hinata and Daichi. One person in particular was the one he wanted to see the most.

Iwaizumi stood by the man playing the instrumental songs. They were talking. "Iwa-chan?"

"Oi, Tooru!" Iwaizumi turned around, facing his boyfriend. "Kuroo tells me you're not taking care of yourself. What the hell is up with that?"

"I..." Oikawa was paralyzed. He knew he was being apprehended but all that was important was who apprehended him. "Iwa-chan, I'm so glad you're here."

The brown haired boy threw his body towards Iwaizumi, embracing him. Iwaizumi didn't take a second to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday you freaking nerd." Oikawa heard the smile in Iwaizumi's voice. "Do I have to get you a baby sitter, Tooru? Maybe I can pay Kuroo to keep you in check."

Oikawa was on the verge of tears by that point. He missed Iwaizumi so freaking much. It had been months since they last saw each other.

"No baby sitter needed." He cried, clutching Iwaizumi's shirt. "I have you."

"So sappy." Kuroo sat on the booth his friends had reserved.

"So rude!" Hinata corrected. "He just arrived and didn't come to say hi to us." He spoke more loudly to make Oikawa hear him. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS TOO YOU KNOW?"

"Calm down, Shrimp." Kurro patted him in the head. "Iwaizumi's his boyfriend and they miss each other."

"I'm not here all the time to look after you, Tooru." Iwaizumi broke the hug. "I'm barely here at all. You need to promise me."

"Iwa-chan-" Oikawa got interrupted.

"Just fucking promise, Tooru." Iwaizumi pleaded. "And keep the promise."

Oikawa stared into his boyfriend's eye, noticing the worry in them. "Okay. Okay. I promise. And I'll keep the promise."

"Kuroo's your roommate." Iwaizumi reminded. "And he will tell me if you don't keep it."

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, who was already drinking a beer and ordering some sushi. The boy looked at him. "Sure will."

"Didn't doubt it." Oikawa smiled to himself.

"I'll give you your present at night." Iwaizumi whispered in his ear. "Right now, what song do you wanna sign with me?"

"Hajime!" Oikawa stared, eyes wide at him. "You don't sing in public!"

"But you do." Iwaizumi argued. "And it's your birthday so we go by your rules." Oikawa looked mischievously at him. "Only for today."

"Right right." Oikawa laughed. "I'll let you pick the song."


End file.
